Santa Baby
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: Eren gets his dream of sitting on Santa's lap finally fulfilled. It's not really what...he imagined as a child. [fingering, handjob]


"So. Care to explain why you're dressed in an unflattering Santa Claus suit?"

Eren's currently leaning against the wall with an amused face as he takes in his boyfriend's pitiable attempt at cosplaying Santa. The oversized suit seems to engulf Levi's small stature and that drooping pile of a Santa hat doesn't help either.

"You said you never met Santa before. Well here he is," Levi explains casually.

Nothing is ever 'casual' with Levi though, not where Eren is concerned. The fact that he remembers even the smallest details that Eren ever mentions is enough to win the young boy's heart over again. Many say Levi is an emotionally-detached man incapable of love and compassion, but Eren knows otherwise.

The older man outstretches his arms invitingly. "Come on, sit on Santa's lap."

Many years ago, Eren would be excited with a child's innocence at heart; tonight is a different story. Mischievous as he is, Eren wears a twinkling grin before striding slowly over to Levi, his hips swaying so slightly on a flirty way.

Parting his legs, he slides one against Levi's before settling comfortably in his lap. There's never enough appreciation for his boyfriend's thighs; the way they exude sheer power and promise intense pleasure. Thank god he's only wearing a tee and briefs; pants would be such a pain in the ass right now.

"So Eren, what would you like this Christmas?"

The boy instead leans in, curving his back in a cat-like way, and whispers softly into Levi's ears. "That's not how it goes."

"Oh?"

"Hmm, you're supposed to ask if I've been a good boy," explains Eren in a playful tone.

Two rough hands slid from Eren's waist to the sides of his thighs, rubbing gently down the smooth skin and up again. He can't keep the little surprised sound in and buries his face into the area below Levi's ears.

"Go ahead, ask me."

"Have you, been a good boy this year, Eren?" Levi's husky voice brings shivers down Eren's spine and he squirms a little closer.

"Yes I have Santa, I promise I have," mews Eren. Levi's hands move from his thighs back up to his waist, messaging small circles before sliding to his chest. Eren gasps softly and plants nibbling kisses on Levi's neck—something to keep his mind distracted from the agonizing pace the man is going at. But that's just how his boyfriend plays—lights up Eren's nerves one by one until it all builds up at the end and he can't handle it anymore.

So when Levi suddenly pinches his nipples and rubs them with his thumbs, Eren is caught by surprise and he jolts from his daze and hips buck forward, contact with Levi's crotch sending electrifying shocks.

"L-Levi.."

"Guess I'll have to believe you," the older murmurs. "Now, what do you want from Santa?"

Mind swimming with arousal, Eren gives a squeeze of his thighs and bucks forward. To show Levi what he wants. His raging hard-on isn't all too difficult to notice and he'd be damned if Levi pretends to see nothing.

That's just the game he's playing though. Levi arches an eyebrow and palms Eren's heated crotch, drawing a surprised yelp from the boy above. Giving a twist, Levi watches as Eren jerks on his lap like it's too much all of a sudden. He hates how fucking sensitive and responsive he is. Levi loves it and takes in every little sound.

Eren gasps at the jolt of pleasure. "Sh-shit!"

"I won't know if you don't tell me Eren," Levi taunts. "You do want your present right?"

"Yes!" Eren instantly exclaims.

"Then what do you want boy?"

Face flushed, teary in the corners and jaw slack from raw intensity, Eren is an image of erotic bliss. The wetness smeared against the inside of his briefs adds delicious friction as he rocks in an unsteady pace. Another thing about Levi's thighs—they're perfect for a dirty rut. A guilty pleasure—to dry-humping the fuck out of his boyfriend's legs, feeling raw hard muscle against his own.

Remembering the question, the brunet struggles to form coherent words. "I...I want L-Levi-fuck _please_." He sucks in breath when the man cups his bottom, giving it a light squeeze. "Yeah like that, want you. Here...l-like this—_ah_!"

Eren twitches when a warm hand reaches and wraps around his length, skipping the introductions and heading right to pumping his cock. On instinct, he rocks to the rhythm. Pretty eyes closed, Eren moans in broken pieces, nothing but the feeling of hotness around his cock overwhelming his mind. Levi alternates between messaging the base, to sliding the makeshift hole of his hands in a gyrating manner, to palming the head and twisting just so gently at the tip.

"Fuck _please_—!" Eren sobs in a frenzied tone, hips grinding helplessly into Levi's lap trying to get that contact, the rough friction, to rub that _sensitive_ area. But the way Levi's holding himself back makes it impossible to get anywhere. "S-Santa I just! Make me feel good..."

Levi finally relents, grabbing the nearby lube and coating his hand with a good thick layer. He lifts the younger up, skillfully rids the briefs before settling him snuggly in his lap again. The boy sits with legs on both side of Levi, too close for breathing space but that's just the way they like it—with Eren's dripping cock smearing a mess in-between.

"Santa can't give you Levi," the black-haired male purrs in a teasing way as one lubed hand reaches under Eren and looks for the entrance, "but I can give you the next best thing."

Messaging around the rim, Levi slowly wiggles the tip of his finger in, holding Eren solid still just so he doesn't move and accidentally hurt himself. Waits a while before sinking in gently, messaging the inside of that hotness in the process to help Eren adjust. Levi takes this time to take in the brunet, puffy and red and tired from all the relentless grinding. But he can still go on, Levi knows.

When Eren gives a little hum of okay, Levi pulls out and slides in again, satisfied to hear a pleasured sigh in his ears. A few minutes of adjustment and Eren is back on cloud nine, relishing the way Levi's speeding up his thrusts and rubbing the inside in the process. His other hand preoccupies with Eren's weeping cock, sticky trails of pre-cum coating the skilled palm.

It's almost as if he can't catch up to Levi. Eren's staccato gasps turn into broken pants and cries as the man picks up his speed at both ends. The double simulation is hitting Eren at new levels—it almost feels as if Levi's hands are competing with _each other _to see who can bring him over the brim first. The man knows how to multitask that's for sure.

"Feel nice?" Levi's rough voice warms the bottom of Eren's stomach and it goes straight to his dick.

He nods incoherently. "Y-yeah, so so good! Fuck just like that.."

Levi carefully inserts a second finger, always worried of hurting Eren but the boy is already gone. He spreads his legs a little wider in response and rocks to the fingers. The room is filled with heavy breaths and moans, accompanied the wet sounds of a good finger-fuck and equally good hand-job. It only adds to Eren's heightened pleasure and he dips his head back, spine curved in perfect shape, as his hips start to gyrate.

Sensing that wildness awakening, Levi parts his thighs as wide as he could, bringing Eren's legs with him and giving a nice, exposed view of Eren's leaking cock, trails now leaking down to his heavy balls and _by god_, fucking erotic is what the sight is.

"You have your present Eren," Levi says, liking the way Eren mewls in response as he slows down the pace. "Now you should put it to good use."

Levi tightens his hold at the base of Eren's length, gently pushes in a third finger with his other hand, and stops halfway, much to the boy's disappointment.

"Ride. Show me how you make use of your gift."

There's something in Levi's commanding words that makes Eren just keen in a raised pitched. Electrifies his spine, brings fire to his every nerve. He wants to show, wants to be good, wants to please Levi. Wants to feel that pool of fire grow and grow and explode within him, bringing along the feeling of Levi's thick digits inside.

Rising just slightly, Eren slides down and fucking moans like a person in heat. The sound aphrodisiac, melts into the air and fuck he wants more. The boy starts a slow pace, finding a comfortable rhythm before quickening his speed. His hips rotating in little circles, feeling the way Levi is hitting every wall inside him; his thighs shaking in exhaustion but also of control-with just the right angle and amount of pleasure, he can hit that sweet spot and god heavenly does he want it.

"Ahh fuck, Levi..._Leeevi_—"

Hearing his plead, the older man leans up and captures Eren by the lips. Hot wetness against hot wetness, it's a messy battle between two dominating tongues. Trails of saliva escape from their connected lips, but no shit is given on how utterly disgusting of a mess they're making. Levi's frantic hot breaths send jitters over and it's all Eren lives for.

"Good? Feel good?"

Eren only nods, trying his best to respond. "Y-yeah shit, so good, fucking amazing, _shit_—"

"That's good to hear," coos Levi, "I'm happy you're satisfied with your present. Such a good boy you've been this year Eren.."

Frustrated tears form in the corners of his eyes as he tries to reach that one spot. Levi's softening his ministrations on Eren's cock, obviously wanting the boy coming only from his fingers but he fucking _can't_. It's not enough, not fucking enough. He needs that burn, the mind-exploding white-hot sensation that only Levi can give and right now the damned ass is not—

"_FUCK!_"

Eren jolts away, hands gripping hard on his boyfriends shoulders. That shock of his prostate finally found and fucking _messaged_ carries Eren to the brim and he stills for a second. Levi gives a knowing smirk and presses up at that angle again, pressing against the sweet spot and _yes._ So good, so _fucking good_.

"Stunning Eren, you look absolutely exotic," Levi growls, nipping at his nipples through the t-shirt.

At this point, Eren is beyond hearing anything, just letting the waves of pleasure flow through. Can't get enough of it, his hips claims, rocks so desperately against Levi's thighs, and grinding hard down on his fingers, so in _need_ of that constant feeling of being _abused_ at his prostate. In need of that burst, that release.

He feels a slight loss of contact when the man below retreats and he whimpers, "Levi no".

"Go wild Eren. I want to see you _go wild_." And he thrusts hard back in.

The boy cries out and he's seeing stars. Clenches his thighs closed but Levi won't let him. So he allows instinct take over. Rubs back and forth at an angle, furiously fucks Levi's fingers to no tomorrow. His skin sweaty and flushes, hotness everywhere and it's suffocating. The sensations overwhelming him but fuck he doesn't want it to end. His leaking cock bounces, hitting Levi's thigh with the most deliciously wet sound. Eren allows himself a second of sight and fuck, Levi's fucking flushed and hard and just thinking about that powerful cock in him is more than simulating and—

"R-right there..th-_there_!" Eren growls in frustration. His thrusts angry and powerful, spurring out of rhythm but fuck if it feels better—feels too good, and Eren wants more, more of that fucking _bliss_.

"You like Santa's present?" Levi pants out, losing his own breath at the glorious sight.

"Y-yes fuck yes!"

That familiar ball of heat forms and Eren gleefully welcomes it. Nurtures it, fucking expands it to the sound of Levi's dirty-talking. Fuck it's going to be so good—so so good.

"You using it to the fullest? Being a good boy and make yourself cum with Santa's present?"

"Ahh-fuck, I do I do," Eren rambles, a slip of drool escaping from his lips. He's a fucking mess, a wreckage and it's beautiful. "Levi m-make me cum..fuck make me—!"

"Oh I'm not the one who's going to do that boy," Levi chuckles, watching Eren lose himself in the rut, throws his head further back, exposing that smooth tanned neck of his and Levi lunges forward for a suck at the nape.

And that snaps his wire.

"Ahh _yes_! C-coming-!"

It shoots from his neck to the tip of his cock and this wave built up for so long finally crashes down.

Eren screams a broken cry, strings of curses interlaced with shocked breaths as he thrusts deep as he can on Levi's fingers, grinding and milking out all he's got. Thick strings of cum flow out, shooting on his tee while the rest coating the junction between Eren and Levi. The brunet stays still, only his hips still moving in lazy circles as he comes off his high.

Forehead resting on Levi's shoulder, Eren catches his breath. His boyfriend softly slips out and cleans himself up with tissue. Settles Eren in a more comfortable position with him lying sideways against Levi. A brown messy mop of hair tickles against Levi's own black strands as Eren nuzzles under his boyfriend's chin. Sudden exhaustion washes over and green eyes are already closed in sleepiness.

"Good?" Levi asks softly, earnestly.

Eren hums, "good."

"Want to see Santa again next year?"

Eren lets out a short chuckle and uses the last of his energy to lift and plant a peck on the man's cheeks.

"You are enough. You're all I want for Christmas."

"..cheesy brat."

"Your cheesy brat."

.-.

written for ereri xmas card-exchange 2014. thanks for reading! you can also find me on tumblr: no-other-words


End file.
